My final thoughts
by LauriaLawliet
Summary: Die letzten Gedanken von Beyond Birthday. Die M Einstufung ernst nehmen, ich beschreibe einige Morde etwas detaillierter! ;-)


My final thoughts

 **L** hatte mich geschnappt.

Ich habe einen einzigen dummen Fehler gemacht.

Nun saß ich hier in diesem Knast schon seit Monaten und die Erinnerungen an meine perfekte Mordserie plagten mich. Besser gesagt fast perfekt…

Ich hatte mich bei Naomi Misora verplappert, wie unachtsam ich gegen Ende war.

Wie konnte mir, _Beyond Birthday_ , nur so eine Lappalie passieren?

Die Kopie hatte das Original nicht übertroffen…

Ich hatte hier eine winzige Zelle, es befanden sich lediglich ein Bett und ein kleiner Schrank hier drin. WC und Dusche waren in einem großen Gemeinschaftsraum, nur dann musste ich leider unter die niedere Kreaturen und mich zeigen. Ich hasste die Blicke auf mir von diesem Abschaum.

Meine Haut war größtenteils von Brandnarben bedeckt und entstellte meinen wunderbaren Körper.

Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett, zog die Beine an meinen Körper und umschlang sie mit meinen Armen.

Wenn ich an die Morde zurück denke, muss ich unweigerlich kichern. Es hatte so viel Spaß gemacht…

 _Believe Bridesmaid…_

Zuerst habe ich ihn betäubt und dann mit einem Seil erdrosselt. Wie seine leeren Augen mich angestarrt haben. Herrlich…

Manchmal denke ich, es wäre noch interessanter gewesen, wenn er bei Bewusstsein gewesen wäre. Ob er nach Hilfe geschrien hätte?

Oder hätte er nach Gnade gefleht ihn seinen letzten Minuten?

Ich werde es niemals herausfinden… wie schade.

 _Quarter Queen…_

Das kleine Mädchen… wie ihre kleine zärtliche Stimme gefleht hat, als ich ihr das Tuch mit Chloroform an den Mund hielt. Leider war es das Letzte, was sie jemals sagte. Allein bei dem Gedanken umspielt ein böses Grinsen meine Lippen.

Ob ich es bereue einem jungen Mädchen das Leben genommen zu habe?

Nein.

Ich sehe immer noch den bewusstlosen Körper genau vor mir, wie ich immer und immer wieder mit einer kleinen Eisenstange auf ihren Schädel einschlage. Wie ich es genossen habe…

Wenn ich an den Klang des Schädels denke, wie er zertrümmert wird, bekomme ich eine Gänsehaut. Ich war damals wie in Trance und wollte mehr, deswegen habe ich ihr die Augen zerdrückt. Wie das warme Blut langsam meine Hände herunterlief… so wunderschön…

 _Backyard Bottomslash_ …

Dieser Mord hat mir am meisten Spaß bereitet.

Ich wollte experimentieren, wollte herausfinden, was ein menschlicher Körper alles aushalten konnte.

Der Körper ist dazu in der Lage Erstaunliches auszuhalten.

Ich hatte sie damals ebenfalls betäubt, damit sie sich nicht bewegen konnte, denn ich wollte wissen, ob man an inneren Blutungen sterben konnte, ohne Organe zu zerreißen oder den Körper anderweitig zu beschädigen. Leider war das Experiment nicht geglückt… was eine Schande.

Ich schlug immer und immer wieder auf ihren linken Arm, versuchte ihre Haut nicht aufreißen zu lassen. Bedauerlicherweise funktionierte es nicht, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.

Ich schnitt ihr rechtes Bein und ihr linken Arm ab. Soviel Blut aus so einem kleinen Körper… es war faszinierend. Damals legte ich das Bein ins Badezimmer, den Arm nahm ich mit um noch ein wenig zu lernen, wie es unter der Haut aussah. Ich wollte dem Arm langsam die Haut abziehen, vorsichtig die Sehnen und Blutbahnen von den Muskeln trennen… es wäre so aufschlussreich gewesen…

Leider hatte ich keine Zeit, denn ich musste wieder zu dieser Naomi…

Allein bei ihrem Namen wurde ich wütend, wie gern hätte ich an ihr einige Experimente durchgeführt. Bei vollem Bewusstsein, lediglich gelähmt, aber im Stande alle Schmerzen zu spüren…

Ich stellte mir so oft vor, wie sie vor mir lag, nicht in der Lage sich zu rühren, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, voller Angst, Furcht und Panik.

Langsam würde ich auf sie zu gehen, ihr das Oberteil hochziehen, damit ihr Bauch frei lag, dann sanft mit meinem Finger vom Bauchnabel ab langsam nach oben streichen.

Ich würde es genießen wollen, solange es ging, weswegen ich mit kleinen Schnitten an Armen und Beinen beginnen würde.

Dann würde ich ihr langsam jeden einzelnen Fingernagel ziehen…

Ich würde ihr auf beide Wangen ein B einritzen, damit sie begreift, mit wem sie sich angelegt hatte. Ob man seine eigenen Organe sehen kann, bevor man starb? Ich würde es ausprobieren.

Ihren verdammten Bauch würde ich am Ende aufschlitzen!

Die Vorstellung war einfach herrlich. Ich kicherte und legte erneut ein fieses Grinsen auf.

Ich würde vor ihr sitzen, mit einem Erdbeermarmeladenglas in meiner Hand und zusehen wie sie langsam verblutete…

Wie gern würde ich noch ein letztes Mal mit L reden und ihm meine Fantasien mitteilen… Damit er begreift, was er aus mir gemacht hat!

Doch leider würde ich bis zu meinem Tod in dieser widerlichen Zelle leben…

Da wünschte ich mir manchmal, meine eigene Lebensspanne zu sehen…

„Hoffentlich wird es nicht allzu lange dau…", flüsterte ich und wurde in meinem Satz unterbrochen.

Ich griff mit beiden Händen an die linke Brust. Ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz breitete sich von meinem Herzen aus… er durchzog meinen Oberkörper und raubte mir jegliche Luft…

Ich fiel seitlich in mein Bett und starrte gegen die Wand…

Meine Arme wurden taub, dann breitete sich das Gefühl in meine Beine aus, langsam schloss ich die Augen. Mein gesamter Körper war wie benommen und kribbelte leicht. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen oder atmen.

So fühlte sich also Sterben an…

Das war es also mit _Beyond Birthday_ … oder wie man mich damals in Wammys House nannte:

 **B** , derjenige, der **L** nicht übertreffen konnte…

Tja… das Gespräch mit **L** würde dann auch nichts mehr werden… In Gedanken musste ich lächeln.

Das Letzte was ich hörte, war ein Wärter der zu seinem Kollege rief:

„Ein neues Opfer von Kira. Herzinfarkt."

Dann wurde alles still und ich schlief für immer ein.


End file.
